Imagine (canción)
"Imagine" es una canción del músico británico John Lennon, publicada en el álbum de 1971 Imagine. Si bien el tema está acreditado de forma exclusiva a Lennon, es conocida la participación de Yoko Ono en el concepto lírico. El tema fue producido por Phil Spector. "Imagine" es considerada como una de las mejores composiciones de todos los tiempos. En 2004, la revista musical Rolling Stone la ubicó en la tercera posición de la lista de las 500 Mejores Canciones de Todos los TiemposThe RS 500 Greatest Songs of All Time, Rolling Stone. Revisado el 12 de diciembre de 2006. El ex-Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América Jimmy Carter llegaría a decir: "En muchos países del mundo -mi esposa y yo hemos visitado cerca de 125 países- oías la canción 'Imagine' de John Lennon usada casi igual que los himnos nacionales."Carter helps monitor Nicaragua presidential election, Debbie Elliott. Revisado el 12 de diciembre de 2006. También ocupa el puesto #78 de "Las 1000 mejores canciones de siempre" de la revista Q Music. En el libro Lennon in America, escrito por Geoffrey Giuliano, Lennon comentó que la canción era "antireligiosa, antinacionalista, anticonvencional, anticapitalista, pero es aceptada por su dulzura."Lennon Lives Forever: John Lennon, Rolling Stone. Revisado el 12 de diciembre de 2006. Lennon llegaría a definir el tema como "virtualmente el Manifiesto Comunista."Rolling Stone La letra de la canción está inspirada en las esperanzas de Lennon depositadas en una paz mundial, si bien el origen de la misma no es del todo claro. En 1963 Lennon abría la canción de The Beatles "I'll Get You" con el verso "Imagine I'm in love with you, it's easy cause I know", que guarda cierto parecido con la estructura de "Imagine". Aun así, parte de la canción podría haber estado influenciada por la poesía de Yoko Ono, en relación a su infancia vivida en Japón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Según el rotativo The Guardian, los versos principales de la canción pueden ser encontrados en la edición de 1965 del libro Grapefruit, donde Yoko escribía "Imagine a raindrop" e "imagine the clouds dripping" (que pueden traducirse al español como "imagina una gota de lluvia" e "imagina las nubes sudando").Age becomes her, The Guardian. Revisado el 12 de diciembre de 2006. Composición John Lennon declararía acerca del mensaje de la canción "Imagine": Yoko Ono declararía que el contenido lírico de "Imagine" era "tan sólo lo que John creía -que todos éramos un único país, un mundo, una persona. Queríamos exponer esa idea."Imagine, Rolling Stone. Revisado el 12 de diciembre de 2006. Criticas A pesar de su popularidad, "Imagine" ha recibido numerosas críticas a lo largo de los años, algunas de ellas por la percepción negativa de su letra. El crítico musical y periodista Robert Elms, conocido por sus controversiales opiniones como su odio por los Beatles y por John Lennon en particular, escribió que "Imagine" había sido escrita por "un multimillonario con una habitación de su mansión en Manhattan climatizada para guardar sus abrigos de piel"The not-so Fab Four?, Robert Elms. Revisado el 12 de diciembre de 2006. Elvis Costello también comentaría con ironía el tema en la canción "The Other Side of Summer", donde escribe: "¿Era un multimillonario el que decía "Imaginad que no existen posesiones?" Durante una entrevista para la revista Playboy, Lennon fue criticado por el motivo arriba indicado, defendiéndose al señalar que es muy difícil abandonar un mundo materialista una vez que estás inmerso en él y comparando su situación al momento en que abandonó The Beatles: Legado thumb|250px|right| Mosaico dedicado a John Lennon en el [[Strawberry Fields Memorial de Central Park, Nueva York.]] *En 1999, el BMI nombró a "Imagine" una de las 100 mejores canciones del siglo XX. *La edición original de "Imagine" aparece en la vigesimotercera posición de los singles más vendidos en el Reino Unido. *En noviembre de 2004, la revista musical Rolling Stone situó el tema en el tercer puesto de las 500 Mejores Canciones de Todos los Tiempos. *El 1 de enero de 2005, Canadian Broadcasting Corporation nombró a "Imagine" la mejor canción de los últimos 100 años en el espectáculo 50 Tracks. *La canción quedaría en el puesto 30 de la lista de las 365 canciones del siglo con mayor significado histórico, elaborada por la Asociación americana de la Industria Musical. *"Imagine" fue votada la mejor canción de todos los tiempos el 12 de septiembre de 2006 por el programa 20 to 1 de Nine Networks. *Poco después de que el catálogo musical de Lennon se distribuyera a través de iTunes, "Imagine" se alzaría hasta el puesto #63 de las 100 canciones más descargadas. *Imagine hasta el día de hoy, en Argentina (2008) el puesto #10 de los "500 más importantes del rock mundial", un ranking creado por Cuál Es?, el radioprograma nacional de la emisora Rock & Pop . "Imagine" en la cultura popular *George Harrison hace una referencia a la canción en su tema "All Those Years Ago", homenaje a Lennon tras su muerte. *"Imagine" fue utilizada en la última secuencia de la película de 1984 Los Gritos del Silencio. *El tema fue interpretado durante un concierto conmemorativo del trigésimo aniversario de Star Trek. *El aeropuerto de Liverpool adoptó como lema el verso "above us only sky" (encima de nosotros sólo cielo). *En homenaje a Lennon, se construyó un mosaico como parte del memorial Strawberry Fields en Central Park, Nueva York, con el lema "Imagine" en el centro. * En la película Forrest Gump, Forrest habla de cómo era la vida en China, sin posesiones materiales ni religión. El presentador dice que es difícil de imaginar y John Lennon dice que "es fácil si lo intentas", éstas son frases que aparecen en la canción. * Figura como himno oficial de la organización de ayuda humanitaria Amnistía Internacional. * "Imagine", junto a otras composiciones de Lennon, fue utilizada en la película de 1995 Mr. Holland's Opus. *El 30 de enero de 2003, "Imagine" fue utilizada para despertar a los tripulantes del Transbordador espacial Columbia. *La canción fue incluida en la lista de canciones inapropiadas tras los ataques terroristas del 11-S, elaborada por Clear Channel. *En 2003, Bill Clinton se unió a cuarenta niños judíos y cuarenta niños árabes en el 80 cumpleaños de Shimon Peres para cantar "Imagine". Shimon Peres 80th birthday *George Galloway usó la línea "I'm not the only one" (no soy el único) para su autobiografía. *"Imagine" fue interpretado durante la noche de Fin de Año de 2006 y 2008 en el Times Square de Nueva York. *En el Fórum Monterrey 2007 se realizo una version con ritmos mas alegres para el espectaculo "la frgua del mundo" y fue muy popular entre el publico regiomontano. Versiones *Khaled y Noa publicaron una versión en árabe y hebreo de "Imagine" en el álbum de Khaled Kenza. *El bajista Jeff Berlin versionó la canción en el álbum de 1997 Taking Notes. *Joan Baez grabó e interpretó en directo "Imagine" en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de su carrera musical. *Dana versionó "Imagine" en el álbum de 1980 Everything is Beautiful. *Diana Ross grabó una versión del tema en el álbum de 1973 Touch Me in the Morning. *Tommy Emmanuel realizó una versión instrumental de "Imagine" para el álbum Determination. *Tracie Spencer grabaría una versión del tema para el álbum de 1988 epónimo. La versión alcanzaría el puesto #31 en las listas americanas de R&B. *En 1995, Oasis usó una sección del piano de "Imagine" para el comienzo del tema "Don't Look Back In Anger", publicado en el álbum (What's the Story) Morning Glory. *Eva Cassidy realizó una versión del tema en el álbum de 2002 Imagine. *En 2004, la banda de rock alternativo A Perfect Circle versionó la canción en su tercer álbum, eMOTIVe. *El músico de rock canadiense Allison Crowe, que interpretó el tema en diversos conciertos, grabaría una versión para el álbum de 2005 Live at Wood Hall. *Dolly Parton versionó el tema en 2006 junto a David Foster. *El músico brasileño Gilberto Gil realizó una versión del tema para su álbum en directo de 2004 Eletracústico. *La banda venezolana Cachicamo con Caspa versionó "Imagine" en el álbum A Pulir la Hebilla. *Avril Lavigne, Jack Johnson, Willie Nelson y Me'Shell NdegéOcello grabaron versiones distintas para el álbum de 2007 "Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur." *Blues Traveler realizarían una versión de "Imagine" para el álbum tributo a Lennon de 1995 Working Class Hero. *En 2002, Declan Galbraith grabó una versión del tema en el álbum "Declan". Versiones en directo *Queen interpretó "Imagine" en 1980, antes de la muerte de Lennon. El 15 de julio de 2005, Queen + Paul Rodgers interpretaron la canción en directo en el Hyde Park como homenaje a las víctimas de los atentados del 7 de julio de 2005 en Londres. *En 1983, David Bowie realizaría una versión del tema en un concierto en Hong Kong el día del aniversario de la muerte de Lennon como tributo al músico. *Randy Crawford realizaría una versión de "Imagine" en directo, disponible en algunos grandes éxitos del músico. *Stevie Wonder interpretaría "Imagine" el 4 de agosto de 1996 durante la ceremonia de clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos de 1996. Diez años después, el 10 de febrero de 2006, Peter Gabriel realizaría una versión de la canción en la ceremonia de apertura de los Juegos Olímpicos de 2006. *Neil Young llevaría a cabo una versión de "Imagine" para el concierto America: A Tribute to HeroesAll-star telethon raises $150m el 21 de septiembre de 2001. *Madonna interpretó en directo una original versión, con arreglos electrónicos y un vídeo muy conmovedor, acerca de la guerra y la miseria en el mundo, en su Re-Invention Tour, en el año 2004. *El 15 de enero de 2005, Madonna interpretó una versión en directo de "Imagine" en el programa Tsunami Aid: A Concert of Hope de la cadena de televisión americana NBC. *Guns N' Roses interpretaría el tema en directo, con el guitarrista Slash tocando los arreglos de piano en la guitarra. *El 19 de junio el año 2008 fue lanzano un CD doble llamado Instant Karma, con los cover de canciones de John Lennon, donde Avril Lavigne participa cantando su versión de Imagine. Referencias Enlaces externos * YouTube.com Vídeo de "Imagine" Categoría:Canciones de John Lennon